home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 701 (11 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] are scoffing the chocolates [[Michael Ross|Michael]] bought for [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] before taking [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] out on their date. Sally hasn't had even one - instead she's sitting on the sofa in front of the TV becoming more and more annoyed that Pippa hasn't come home yet. Eventually, she goes to bed when she realises she's not going to be back for quite a while yet. She's not wrong there. Pippa and Michael have left the Rotary Club dinner and are walking hand in hand along the beach. Pippa admits that she feels a bit awkward about being seen out with another man. Still, it doesn't stop her and Michael almost having their first proper kiss - a rogue wave sends them scurrying for dry land. [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] is back from his trip away and bounces into the [[The Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|diner]] just as [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby's]] about to go home. He asks her to tell [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] that he's back and that she can come down to see him there. He's staying in a mate's place (i.e. he has just told [[Matt Wilson|Matt]] for the first time that he'll be sleeping on his sofa). Matt thinks it's Adam who should be going to see Marilyn. Adam sees things differently - he also thinks he and Marilyn will be back together in no time. At first, Marilyn is excited when Bobby tells her that Adam is back. That starts to change when Bobby stirs things a bit and points out that all Adam had to say was that she was to meet him at the diner. Nothing else. Are the scales finally starting to fall from Marilyn's eyes? Meanwhile, Carly has figured out that Ben has changed tactics regarding the farm. He hasn't mentioned it for hours. He tries again to have her reconsider but the conversation goes nowhere. Pippa and Michael continue the conversation they'd been having on the beach. He talks about how his old friends polarised when he got divorced and then touches on how his marriage had gone downhill. They flirt a little and then Michael takes her home because her dress is soaking. The lure of Michael's chocolates has finally become too much for Sally - she sneaks downstairs to grab the leftovers. Just at that moment, Pippa and Michael come back into the house. She quickly hides on the sofa and looks on, horrified, while the pair of them finally kiss. It's the morning after. Ben's going on about the farm and Carly's fishing for details about the date. There's no sign of Sally but only Pippa seems to think there might be something amiss. Adam is aggrieved that Marilyn never turned up to see him. He isn't interested in taking Matt's advice about going around to see her though. Eventually Marilyn comes to the Diner to find Adam- she has been wrestling with it all morning. Things are definitely off between her and him. At the Fletcher's they have finally figured out that Sally has gone missing. Pippa is worried that Patricia was right and that she has run away. Pippa and Michael go in search of her in his car. He's clearly bothered by the turn of events and says he knows he's the reason why Sally ran away. They aren't quite sure where to look until Pippa spots the sign for the local cemetery and has an idea. Sure enough, that's where Sally is. She's putting flowers on Tom's grave. Back at the house, Pippa and Sally have a proper talk about what happened. Sally wasn't planning on running away but she is unhappy about Pippa going out with Michael. Pippa admits that she likes Michael very much but can't tell her what'll happen in the future. Sal also admits she saw them kissing and that she just doesn't like Michael. The conversation between Adam and Marilyn isn't going well. She finally loses her cool with him and stomps out. With Sally gone to school, Michael calls around to see Pippa. Things are starting to get cosy in the kitchen when there's a knock on the door. Standing there is a glamorous woman looking for a Mr Michael Ross. Michael's expression turns thunderous - he recognises the voice. His ex-wife [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] has come to visit! Cast *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] Guest Cast *[[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 700 (8 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 702 (12 Feb 1991)]]